Social Network
by Anonymous Rose1
Summary: "You act like it's about the money." "I never meant to hurt you, Wardo."


_It's not about the money.__It's never been about the money.__It's about you betraying me.__It's about you cheating__It's about Sean.__It's about you being an idiot.__Do you think if it was about money, I'd be this pissed off?__I hate you.__I love you.__Goddamnit!__You make everything so complicated. _

Eduardo has been trying to write this stupid letter to Mark for the past hour. And, all he has to show for it is 10 ½ sentences that he's ended up crossing out anyway.

"**You desired my attention, but denied my affections, my affections. Tell me now: What was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart?"**

The radio is playing Mumford and Sons in the background. He tries to prepare himself for seeing Mark, but nothing could have prepared him for when Mark actually walks in, wearing a Gap sweatshirt. He almost smiles, but catches himself at the last moment. He can't remember most of it. Mark's sarcastic "Oops," the way his voice catches on "I was your only friend," and how he doesn't even smile when he wins.

_I don't even care that I won. And I keep writing you letters. How stupid is that? You wouldn't have responded even when we were friends. It wasn't about the money, Mark. You act like I care. You should know me better than that. Figures you wouldn't. It's about Sean and that night. And, the way you didn't care. _

In the end, it was never about the money. In the end, it was always about Sean.

"He's living here now?"

"Yes, he's living here now."

"You're sleeping with him."

"No, Wardo, I would never…"

"You act like I actually give a damn, Mark."

_**Eduardo, I think we should talk. You said this was about money. But you weren't particularly happy when you won. I know that it isn't really any of my business what you do anymore, but you seemed like you need someone who understands.**_

Eduardo doesn't need to check to know that the email is from Mark, even though he doesn't recognize the address and it isn't signed.

_**Mark, you're right, it isn't any of your business anymore. I shouldn't even be writing this. I hate you so much. And you don't understand.**_

He doesn't sign it, just sends it before he can run out of confidence.

_**Eduardo, I might be able to understand if you explained.**_

Mark never understands anything that isn't directly explained to him. Eduardo knows this. And, if he still doesn't get it after Eduardo explains, there are worse things.

_**Mark, you cheated on me. With Sean. I know it, you know it, he knows it. You can lie to me all you want, but you still slept with him. **_

It's as explained as it's going to get. Eduardo cries as he sends it, his heart breaking – again.

_**Eduardo, I'm sorry. You weren't there. That's no excuse, I know. But, it's the truth. You were the only person who ever understood me. You and Sean, but he understood me wrong. And, yes, I slept with him, but I felt unwanted. You ran off to New York, and I didn't know what to do. I never meant to hurt you.**_

Eduardo wants to believe Mark. He really does. But, he needs to see him to believe it.

_**Mark, meet me at that café. The one we used to go to. Tomorrow, at noon. I know you're in town.**_

Mark arrives late, that part isn't unusual. It's when he apologizes that Eduardo gets confused.

"God, Wardo, I've missed you," Mark tells him.

"I've missed you, too," Eduardo answers quietly, before sipping his coffee.

"I missed your too-expensive suits and your hair that sticks straight up," Mark whispers. Typical Mark, sarcastic and sweet without meaning to be.

"I've missed you, too," Eduardo repeats, unable to say much else.

"Look, Wardo, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You're right, I slept with him and I betrayed you. I was upset that you weren't there. And, then, you froze the account and I snapped. And, Sean convinced me to write you out. You signed the papers, like I knew you would, because you trusted me, because you always do. And you shouldn't. I make so many mistakes. You were the only thing that ever stopped me from being a complete jackass. I'm sorry. I love you. I don't want to go on without seeing your smile and your expensive suits and your crazy hair that takes forever. Please, give me a second chance," Mark says quickly, the way he used to, when they were younger and he tried to make his mouth keep up with his brain.

"That was one of the most amazing things I think you've ever said," Eduardo answers.

"Yeah, well, I didn't have time to think it over," Mark replies.

"Mark, it was perfect," Eduardo tells him.

"Wardo, take me back," Mark begs.

"Always," Eduardo says. He smiles as Mark gives him that look that drives him crazy, every time.


End file.
